bubblewitch2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stella
Stella is the main protagonist in the game. She has aqua - green activated eyes and Freckles. She is on a mission to defeat the Malevolent Morgana, for plaguing Witch Country with dark spirits. However, she is not alone... by her side are two cats who accompany her on her missions. Her cats are Nero and Violet, one is naughty, and one is nice. Embrace yourself to a different witch. Stella is actually human. Stella has a phone. Stella uses magic. Stella's Background Stella, referred to as 'The Fourth Witch', is the main protagonist of Bubble Witch Saga 2. She is known for her solo campaign; finding clues to defeat Morgana. She has finished Witches School and is looking forward to an adventure. New Witch, new game, prepare for a solo young girl on a journey to defeat Morgana. Stella's main outfit is blue, yellow, and has a bit of purple. On Halloween, her outfit is the same but she has a colour scheme of navy, black, and purple. She also exposes her shoulders in Halloween, has a bat pattern on her tights, a pumpkin belt buckle and a skull on her hat. Her Christmas outfit is also the same but is green, red, and white. She wears a white scarf, a green and red dress with white fringe, a white belt with a gold buckle, green gloves, and red and white striped tights. Stella's favorite animals are cats. She wears a blue star necklace and a purple hat with stars around it on top. She's at least 14 years old. Her Valentines Day outfit has the same bottoms and tights in pink but also wears a pink singlet top with a heart cutout Her hat is also pink and has a heart on it. Stella is a sweet teenage girl. Stella is a shy teenage girl. Stella is an acrobat. Her St Patrick's Day outfit is the same as her Valentines outfit, but the cutout is replaced by a star and has a yellow and brown colour scheme. Her hair also has small flowers on it. After Stella defeats Morgana, Morgana becomes good. Trivia *On Facebook, if you look carefully, you can see that she puts the bubbles in the cauldron. On mobile, she didn't make that until the update of the ninth episode, Ancient Harbour. *Many people learned her name from the notifications on mobile, and from the official fan page. *In Morgana boss levels, She has a different pose. *Stella's favourite colour is purple. *She has a fear of dolls. *She appears in Bubblegum Hut, the 74th episode of Candy Crush Saga. *She also appears on , Bubble Witch 3 Saga. Quotes *"I can't believe all the new tricks I've learnt since I joined the Witch School! - Stella * "I am so thrilled every ti...WHAT!? I'm late to Spells II" - Stella * "I liked Witch Town the moment I walked in! The alleys, the wandering cats, the canal...OH! and that magical beverage I had at Witch Caffe." - Stella *" I'm on my way to Spells III. -Stella" * *"It's very important to use top quality ingredients for your potions. And there's only one way of knowing if they are good or bad...AH! I love Flowers!" - Stella *"My 3 favourite things? Hmm...EASY! Flying, messing around with my cats and using my magic all the time! " - Stella Gallery Transparent= Stella_on_besom.png.png StellaCampaign.png Stella_with_Nero&Violet_(small).png Stella-promo-photos2.png Stella professor.png|Stella starting Professor at Magic School Transparent 1.png Transparent 2.png StellaVioletMission.png StellaVioletMission.gif Stella and Violet missions.gif|Stella and Violet's missions |-| Candy Crush Saga= Candy Crush Saga - Bubblegum Hut Background.PNG|Stella in Bubblegum Hut episode in Candy Crush Saga game along with Tiffi and her cats. |-| Fan arts= Stella art0.jpg|Stella has a whole new look! Great drawing of Stella by "Reena".png Stella art1.jpg Stella art2.png Stella art3.jpg Stella art4.jpg Stella art5.png Stella art6.jpg Stella art7.jpg Stella art8.jpg Stella art9.png Stella art10.png |-| App icon= Avatar 1.png Avatar 2.jpg Avatar 3.png Avatar 4.jpg Avatar 5.png Avatar 6.jpg Avatar 7.png Avatar 8.png Avatar 9.png Avatar 10.jpg |-| With Morgana= With Morgana 1.png With Morgana 2.jpg With Morgana 3.jpg |-| Miscellaneous= bubble witch-saga 2 mobile main screen.jpg|Stella in main screen (mobile) Stella.png Stella broom.png Stella 13.jpg Stella Joker.png LoveisLove LoveWins.jpg Halloween Sale (mobile).png|Stella in Halloween Sale event Stella - Guess the city.jpg|Guess the city! Stella is hanging out somewhere in the world, but can you guess where? Stella with Candy Crush Jelly Saga.png|Stella with Candy Crush Jelly Saga Stella 10.png Stella 1.jpg Spring Celebration heroBanner.jpg|Spring Celebrations! Deal with it.gif|DEAL WITH IT Stella Limited Halloween Poster.jpg your favorite booster.jpg|What's your favorite booster? your least favorite blocker.jpg|What's your least favorite blocker? Stella and free things.jpg|Free Unlimited Lives and Gold Bar packages Category:Characters Category:Females